Over Blue and Sun
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: CSD.PU.The Suohs of parallel universes switch. Now, Nokoru Imonoyama's own bodyguard wants to kill him and Suoh Takamura is met with three murderous but familiar faces.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: No, I don't own the surnames of Nokoru's, Suoh's, Idomu's or Akira's parallel universe selves. Credit, and blame, goes to La Corda D'Oro. I don't own CLAMP either.

**Over Blue and Sun**

_**Chapter One**_

Shots rang out in the dark alley.

There were screams, more like yells, but besides those, there were no other signs of life. Any possibility for civillian casualties had already been eradicated. The poor, lonely city of Johannes was now open for four boys...mere boys...to continue their bloody, merciless combat for the superiority of their family names.

Tsukimori Suoh inhaled sharply and pressed his back against the crumbling walls of an old building, just narrowly missing a bullet. Cursing silently, he reloaded the automatic in his hand and crept close to the edge of the wall. His arms were out and stiff, poised to attack any time.

Brilliant tiger gold eyes kept a keen lookout as discretion and safety allowed. A displaced strand of royal blue hair floated in front of his nose and he tried to blow it away.

"Where are they, Hihara-san?" he asked.

Hihara Akira was sitting amongst a complicated wiring system of explosives. He frowned slightly at his cousin's question, but not out of annoyance.

"Tsuchiura's put a barrier around them. It may be harder to locate where exactly they are but it seems quite near," he said, but at the look on Suoh's face added, "I'll try."

The other boy nodded and took to watching out for their adversaries once more.

Akira exhaled and closed his eyes. His hands positioned themselves as if they hovered over a crystal ball. Power and energy began to radiate from his a few moments later, allowing his ebony hair to defy gravity somewhat.

Liquid, like molten glue sticks, materialized within the space of those hands, moving and writhing until it became a sphere: perfectly smooth, round, soft-looking and cloudy.

"Hihara..." Suoh began in a warning tone. A heightened sense told him that their targets were advancing fast.

Akira's eyes snapped open, no longer an honest quicksilver color, but a blinding white. The energy within and around him increased.

"They're on Everness, just behind the Macy's butcher shop."

The milky white sphere slowly cleared. Like an odd television, the place he had just described swam into view. Two figures could be seen moving within the alleyway. "They're running...I...I think they've found ou--"

A strangled cry escaped him. One of the two figures in the sphere had aimed a hot burst of energy straight at their invisible spies, like a thief noticing the stare of a surveillance camera. The liquid sphere broke its form and wriggled once more.

"Suoh..." Akira began, but stood up instead and increased his concentration. Nerves bulged out the sides of his face. His features scrunched up in anger as he prepared his counter-attack.

- - - -

"Nokoru, they know where we are. We'd better move unless Hihara finds us again."

Shimizu Nokoru nodded with his shot gun at the ready. "Was it them you fired at, Idomu?"

Tsuchiura Idomu was right behind him. His normally emerald green eyes were blazing white and his hands were positioned like he was holding the bottom of an invisible fishbowl.

"Yes," was his calm reply. "And don't go any further than this wall. They're behind the spaghetti place."

Nokoru smirked and spotted a small quantity of blue hair. "Suoh's never been the best at hiding."

The blonde whipped about and fired two shots roughly in the enemy's direction before retreating once more to the safety behind the wall. Vengeful bullets answered in clean misses, ricocheting off the crumbling stone and landing harmlessly at their feet.

Having received a signal from his companion, Idomu wrapped his arms around Nokoru so they were both holding the shotgun.

"Help's on the way!" the redhead declared cheerfully and the pair whipped about once more.

One pull from their trigger fired a brilliant, devastating burst of energy which exploded with tremendous force on the wall where Suoh and Akira were by, creating fatal debris.

"Bouncing Sheild Technique!"

The liquid between Akira's hands swelled into a powerful bubble, engulfing him and his cousin. In that, they made their quick escape, taking to the air in a few bounds.

"As usual, you don't think ahead, Shimizu!" Suoh yelled as they passed overhead.

Nokoru had mind to shoot the bluenette for his cheek but sensed the trap in their adversaries' former hiding place.

"Bombs!" Idomu exclaimed. If the rubble would hit them... "Nokoru!" he yelled and launched himself at the blonde.

A similar bubble expanded between them and engulfed them both, making them airborne as a colossal explosion occured. When the smoke cleared, Johannes looked worse than it already was.

"You're pathetic, Hihara!" Idomu yelled. His and the black-haired boy's powers were flaring as they levitated inside their respective spheres supporting their cousins.

Suoh's eyes narrowed in anticipation. A smirk made itself known on Nokoru's lips. Their war had taken to the skies.

"Hit me!" they said in unison.

"Winged Guard!" said Akira, slapping both hands on the bluenette's back. Enormous wings sprouted from the spot as the bubble dissolved.

"Air Ship!" said Idomu, opening his palms at the direction of the blonde's feet, making something like a wheel-less skateboard appear. Their bubble too dispated.

"Will you be alright, Tsuchiura-kun?" Nokoru asked as soon as he was comfortably floating.

"Showtime!" the redhead said gleefully as he sped off to meet Akira for a battle of magic, skill and power in the sky.

"Are you just going to stand and chat, Shimizu?" Suoh called loftily.

The blonde shot a sneer at the winged boy and gave his shotgun a flashy whip. As easy as switching channels, it extended to a lethal broadsword. One royal blue eyebrow arched. Suoh, too, did a similar move and his automatic grew into a deadly katana.

Not far off, Idomu and Akira were bombarding each other with explosive bursts of energy, deflecting attacks with amazing speed, agility and power. They looked like hectic eagles relentlessly pecking and bomb-diving at each other with every attack.

Two mightly yells shook the heavens as Shimizu Nokoru and Tsukimori Suoh charged, determined for a head on collision.

Then, superiority could really be tested.

- - - -

"Oh please!"

"But kaichou! You have to finish your paperwork."

"Well, yes, but--"

"Kaichou, I'm on Takamura-sempai's strict orders not to let you watch the tournament until you finish the paperwork."

Nokoru fixed the black haired boy with an incredulous stare.

"And since when did you start taking orders from him?"

Akira beamed. "Only when he's looking," was the cheerful reply. "Now, let's go and support Takamura-sempai!"

The blonde gleefully put down his stamp and followed the happy boy out the door and to the gym.

It was the first time this kind of tournament was held in CLAMP Campus. The Free-for-All, as it was called, was open to students as well as outsiders. The participants were classified according to their ability and the objective was to use any type of fighting technique, be it martial arts among others, that would best, in view of the user, to take out the opponent.

As a kick, courtesy of the hosts, the participants had to fight in the outfit that matched the style they were going to use.

"Is Suoh up next?" Nokoru asked the Akira bouncing beside him. The boy reeked of excitement and was practically leaning out the safety of the VIP box.

The pair painted an amusing picture of a cool-as-cucumber Roman Emperor with his enthusiastic squire waiting for bloodshed to start out in the arena of an everyday gladiator showdown.

"The view from here is perfect, kaichou!" was his answer. "You won't be able to miss a thing out on that floor! I don't know when Takamura-sempai's turn is, but I'm pretty sure he'd be easy to spot."

The boy was banking on his senses picking up that distinct shade of blue hair. Oh how he was wrong. The next match was already starting and at first glance, the competition could not have been more absurd.

This huge sumo wrestler was up against a scrawny slip of a person clad top to toe in black. With two characteristic sumo steps, the ground shook with such intensity, it threw a few standing people off balance.

"Arena up!" the announcer boomed and the ring the two participants were in opened.

With squeaks and clangs, a dome cage with bars encased with chains trapped them. Only one of them would emerge as the winner.

Nokoru's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Is this authorized?"

Akira looked at him. He was no longer bothering to sit down. "This rule has been in use for the main matches of the competition. Since this is your first time watching a Free-for-All kaichou, I understand if you don't feel comfortable. But it's all part of the fun!"

The blonde simply nodded without really comprehending. He pulled his seat closer to where the young chef was to get a better view.

The 'start' bell rang shrilly and the sumo charged. His skinny opponent suddenly vanished. There was an uproar from the crowd.

The remainder of the Elementary Division Student Council tensed in their places, trembling with anticipation.

'Where did he go?' could be heard from the spectators.

Clinks from the chain-bound bars of the dome cage caught the attention of the sumo. His opponent was clinging to the boundaries like some human spider. The dodge was quick as a grasshopper's and as silent as cotton flying.

Cheers erupted from the hiked crowds.

The sumo frowned before bending over and holding his knees tight against his chest, so that he looked like a giant human ball. Sure enough, he rolled round and round the interior of the cage, picking up enough speed to roll on the walls. He was destruction to anything in his way.

The black clad kid leapt from his perch like a cat and delivered a precise and powerful blow just right below the nape of the traveling rotating sumo's thick neck. The force wasn't enough to knock him out, but enough to halt his progress and send him crashing back to the ground. His impact with the gravel created a small crater.

Throwing knives them came shooting out from all sides, impaling the sumo's very much exposed form. The large man was momentarily shocked, yet did not seem the slightest bit bothered that he was being treated like some squashy pin cushion. His eyes were trying to follow the dynamic directions the throwing knives were coming from. It was as if his opponent had multiplied himself and was attacking from all sides.

If that was the case, then he would have to take down the source. A gleam lit up his gaze and with a mighty sumo fist, he struck his nimble opponent.

The scrawny boy crash-landed on the floor, along with some knives he hadn't thrown yet. His duplicated exploded in smoke. By his stance, it was clear he was not prepared for such an attack. He looked up at his towering adversary and his eyes widened.

The expression on the sumo's face looked like he was having a really hard time moving bowels, but soon, all the throwing knives had been pushed out of his skin and fell to the floor in loud clatters.

The sumo straightened up and began to suck in air, expanding rapidly in the hopes of just crushing his opponent. Before he had any chance of doing so, however, smoke erupted inside the dome cage is a succession of hisses.

From their seats in the VIP box, Nokoru let out a cry.

"Kounais, smoke bombs...you've GOT to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. Akira turned to look at him. "What's wrong, kaichou?"

"That's Suoh in there!"

His companion frowned, momentarily thinking that his chairman was referring to the sumo, but then he saw the black clad boy, hidden enough by the clever smoke to deliver powerful kicks at his opponent.

Akira beamed in amusement. "He's dressed like a ninja," he remarked. "Ne, kaichou, have you ever seen him fight like this?"

Suoh was clinging to the chains draped on the dome cage once more. He had drawn them back as far as he could and launched himself straight at the sumo's stomach. There was a resounding groan and quaking as if a building was falling. When the displaced dust cleared, the sumo was on the floor.

"And Round One goes to...Takamura Suoh!" the announcer bommed over the roar of a wild crowd.

"R-round One?" Nokoru asked incredulously. Now that he had the knowledge of who was in that cage, his nerves were more on the edge, but not in a good way.

"Round Two start!"

The sumo's fists were surprisingly fast. They came in darting frenzies, like speeding torpedoes, swift and relentless. It was pointless for Suoh to dodge them like he'd usually do because the fists were huge and they would hit him either way.

"Show 'im what you've got, ninja!" someone from the audience screeched.

"YEAH! Give him those legs!" another added. The crowd's noise intensified.

Suoh leapt, using one of the speeding fists as a ride to aim a whopping kick at the sumo's temple.

"He's only using kicks...I've never seen him fight like this," said the Imonoyama heir in awe.

"Of course," the Ijuyn heir replied gleefully. "It would be hard to lift a person of that much weight in the air and throw him down like how Takamura-sempai would usually do. Using his hands would cause him more injury."

The blonde looked at his friend and wondered how much exactly he knew about ninjas and martial arts when he noticed the younger boy was really enjoying himself like a true wresting fan. Nokoru, however, wasn't and he looked toward the dome cage with one hand over his mouth, fearing for his dear friend indeed.

- - - -

Hihara Akira fell like a shooting star out of the galaxy and created a crater upon impact on the deserted streets of Johannes.

Panting, Tsuchiura Idomu flew back to where his cousin and Tsukimori were fighting to offer possible help.

"Suoh! Watch out!"

Idomu looked. It was Hihara and he swore loudly. Now this had turned into a race to reach their partners first.

"Nokoru!"

"Idomu!"

"Suoh!"

"Akira?"

The wizards engulfed their gunner cousins at the same time. The result was twin incredible bursts of pure energy and power going to a head-on collision.

- - - -

The sumo got pissed and, with a few hand moves, sent his skinny opponent flying via a special Knock Out punch. The Takamura slammed into the unforgiving steel bars and collapsed on the ground.

"Suoh!" Nokoru screeched.

"Takamura-sempai!"

The sumo saw his chance and began pounding the boy's body.

- - - -

Shimizu Nokoru swung his sword and sent Tsukimori crashing to the pavement. Akira was about to counter-attack when Idomu intercepted it.

- - - -

Suoh held up his arms in an attempt of defense. Any more power and the final blow could have fatally damaged him.

- - - -

The clash was enough to obliterate the entire city of Johannes.

- - - -

"Suoh!"

- - - -

"Suoh!"

- - - -

Then all was black...

- - - -

Tsukimori Suoh's body was aching all over. Oh what had happened?

The color white met his eyes as he opened them. Further taking in of his surroundings told him he was in a room, with good lighting too because the sun was freely streaming in.

He was lying down...on a soft mattress.

Where was he?

"Takamura-sempai! You're awake!" spoke such an overly-cheery voice by his side, he winced before turning to its source.

Dark amber eyes widened in slight surprise as he saw a black haired boy, much like his cousin, only somewhat younger.

"H-hihara?" he managed to say and Ijuyn Akira's smile faded.

"Who's Hihara, Takamura-sempai?"

Well, who was this Takamura? he wanted to retaliate when the movement from the curtains caught his attention.

"Suoh!" Nokoru sighed in relief, emerging from a conversation with a nurse. "Thank Kami you're awake. You're in the clinic--"

But Tsukimori Suoh wasn't listening to any of what the blonde was saying. All he thought of was this boy in front of him was Shimizu...his enemy.

In a fluid, lighting-quick move, Suoh was out of bed and had pinned Nokoru by the neck against the wall with the super human grip of his right hand.

Akira went into hysterics.

"KAICHOU! OH KAICHOU! TAKAMURA-SEMPAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STOP!"

**TBC**

A/N: Forgive typos! ...enjoy!xD and ciAo...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: /dead

**Over Blue and Sun  
**_**Chapter Two**_

There came rich swearing and violent clanging of various clinic paraphernalia.

In panic, Akira had launched himself at his two sempais in the attempt to stop the younger one from killing the other.

"Takamura-sempai! What are you doing?! Please stop!"

A hard-looking thing flew past his vision and struck Suoh's head. The bluenette promptly passed out, not quite releasing his hold on Nokoru's neck hence bringing the boy down with him as he fell.

Akira turned to the direction of the projectile and gave a cry of relief and joy.

"Yudaiji-san!"

Idomu Yudaiji was staring wide-eyed at the scene. He had thrown his school briefcase in alarm at the sight that had greeted him.

"What the hell?" he asked in a frantic tone, rushing to help Akira to his feet. "What's happening? And where are the nurses when you need them?!"

He received no reply besides the blond's coughing and gasps. When Nokoru's breathing had calmed, he collapsed on the empty stretcher and stared at the prone, unconscious form of his ninja bodyguard on the clinic floor. The expression on his face could not be painted definitely. It was a muddled mixture of shock, anger, fear and a dash of pity. His heart refused to believe his mind's mantra.

Had Suoh...just attacked him?

"Kaichou?"

"Nokoru-san, are you alright?"

Dazed blue eyes shifted their gaze to his two friends. "He just..." he managed to say. "He..."

Idomu rubbed his childhood friend's back vigorously and turned to Akira for some explanation.

The black haired boy shook his head in anguish as he got his chairman water to drink. "He just woke up then..." He frowned in the effort to remember. "Growled and stuff. He...he called me Hihara!"

Nokoru coughed and hopped off the bed, joining his friends observing the fallen ninja. Idomu seemed to be in deep thought.

"Shouldn't we get him back to the bed?" Akira asked, gingerly approaching Suoh should he wake up and suddenly strangle people again. "That suitcase hit him pretty bad."

None of the boys spoke as they carried Suoh's body back to the mattress. The young chef among them left to look for the nurse.

Idomu sat beside Nokoru by the edge of the bed. The blond had scarcely spoken anything since the excitement had died down.

"What do you think?" the redhead asked. "Is this another amnesia attack? Because I hear he had it pretty bad during the tournament, but it was a good competition."

The blond looked at his friend. He had not been with them because he attended a briefing for an international music tour.

"It can't be his amnesia," Nokoru replied, his voice still somewhat hoarse. "What he did doesn't justify it."

"Well, what did he DO exactly?"

There came a sigh. "As in Akira's account, he woke up, saw me then..." A pale trembling hand flew to his neck and emerald green eyes lowered their gaze to the floor.

"Was the Hihara thing true?" asked the pianist.

Nokoru shrugged. "If it were, I wouldn't know. I was talking to the nurse a while before."

Idomu nodded and they both fell silent once more.

"There was..." the blond began timidly. "...one thing, though." He caught the redhead's attention.

"What?"

Nokoru's face was still with the memory of something he didn't like. "His eyes. They weren't Suoh's. They were cold...like ice."

- - - -

Takamura Suoh uttered a heavy groan and tried to sit up.

He opened his eyes but it was hard to see anything. Smoke was all around him, acting like some sort of annoying shield.

"Oh my, I hope I haven't killed you, have I?" A hauntingly familiar voice reached his ears and made him shiver. He didn't associate that voice with such a sly, sneering tone.

"That would be a shame."

"Suoh!"

Now that sounded like...

"A coward you are, Hihara!"

And that sounded like...

The smoke cleared slightly and he felt strong arms grab him by the waist and heave him to a standing position. Marveling at such strength, the blue-haired boy wheeled about to face his savior and, to his apparent surprise, saw none other than his favorite ebony-haired kouhai.

...although he was looking a wee bit older and more mature than he remembered. Worse for wear by his appearance no less.

"Are you okay, Suoh?" was his frantic question.

Dropping formalities, are we?

"Yes, Akira. I'm fine," he returned politely. "But where..." He saw the alley behind them and the crater on the ground. "You guys didn't save me from that Sumo, did you?"

Akira Hihara gave him a weird look. "...what's a sumo?"

"Impressive. You're still alive."

From the dissipating smoke emerged two figures. One was short and looked like he was cloaked in the Clamp Campus' official coat. The other was slightly taller and was dressed in a jumpsuit.

"Kaich—!"

Nokoru Shimizu drew his broad sword and launched himself at his adversary. Suoh Takamura barely had time to register what was happening when something was thrust into his hand. Nevertheless he raised his arm in an attempt to block the attack and found a gleaming katana in his grip.

Summer blue eyes narrowed as they saw the shock, fear and above all, major cluelessness in his enemy's eyes that weren't even looking at him. Their gaze shifted and Nokoru was slightly struck at the small plea he saw directed at him.

That was only for a moment, however, as the blond did a backflip in midair to save himself from being hit.

Suoh turned on the spot, looking for Shimizu. "Nokoru! What on earth...Ijuyn why—AKIRA!"

Akira Hihara and Idomu Tsuchiura were facing off once more. Energy had begun radiating off them at magnificent speeds. Their eyes were almost blazing white once more and their power was marvelous yet deadly.

"Move away, Tsukimori-san," said the black-haired boy with such calm ferocity that it did nothing but worsen Suoh's fright.

He ejaculated a yelp as he felt himself promptly yanked away from harm's way. Seconds later, a colossal blast annihilated the entire block.

"Idomu, stop!"

"Shimizu, unhand my cousin or DIE!"

"Harm MY cousin and die as well, Hihara."

Nokoru Shimizu brought his face in close proximity with Suoh's and looked him straight in the eye before roughly shoving him off.

"This is not our enemy nor Hihara's cousin."

The two wizards ceased their flares and their eyes returned to their natural colors. Akira folded his arms across his chest.

"Bullshit."

Suoh visibly winced.

"This is a well orchestrated plan to get us to surrender. Well, it isn't going to work Shimizu."

"Who?" the blue-haired boy managed to speak after several minutes.

The blond among them turned to him and bowed politely, though his stance strongly suggested he wasn't laying his guard down.

"Shimizu Nokoru of the Northwest Clan. This is my cousin," he gestured to the redhead.

"Tsuchiura Idomu," was the reply. "First cousin to the heir of the Northwest Clan, I am his Powerbreaker." After seeing the look on Suoh's face, he added, "...which basically means I am in charge of protecting him."

"My name is Akira Hihara," said the youngest of the party in turn. "I too am a Powerbreaker but of the Southwest Clan. And the heir is my cousin, Tsukimori Suoh." He trailed off, his quicksilver lowered to the ground. For a moment, Suoh thought of the cheerful Akira he knew.

"You are?" Nokoru asked, still wary of him.

The blue-haired boy blinked.

"I'm...Takamura Suoh," he said, feeling somewhat dazed at what was happening. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not in school anymore."

He looked at their surroundings with a most insecure expression on his face. Even a ninja his rank had some breaking point. His companions exchanged glances.

"Takamura, eh?" asked Nokoru.

"He sure looks like Tsukimori-san, though," said Idomu. "Are you sure THIS isn't a ploy to fool US, Nokoru?"

"Could be," the blond shrugged. "Tsukimori-kun may know someone that looks like him and has made alliances to carry out a possible ambush."

Suoh turned to him. "What?" he asked incredulously. "I'm being serious here! I...I have no idea..." He paused to calm his racing pulse. "...wait. Run that by me again, there's someone who looks like me? Wh-where is he?"

- - - -

Suoh Tsukimori woke up once more feeling groggy.

This time, it was coupled by a splitting headache making his existent annoyance flare up again. He could hear voices arguing not far from where he was.

"That's the most absurd deduction I have ever heard. How can that not be Suoh-kun? It looks like him...he must be it!"

"And Takamura-sempai hasn't been moved from the clinic since the tournament! He hasn't woken up either since just a few hours ago. He never left so how can a look-a-like possibly replace him?"

"I know it sounds absurd but his is far from his amnesia, or just side effects of a possible concussion. The doctor has assured us! Besides a recent bruise and the tournament injuries, the doctor says his physical and mental conditions are stable."

"Then explain, Nokoru, why he attacked you when he saw you and why he called Akira, Hihara."

There was a gasp. "Could Takamura-sempai be on drugs?"

Suoh had had enough. "Excuse me?" he said. "Who exactly are you talking about?"

The three boys jumped in surprise, not expecting him to be awake so soon. Akira Ijuyn looked close to tears.

"Takam-mura-sempai..."

"Hi," Nokoru greeted him civilly and paled when amber eyes narrowed as they turned their gaze to his direction "We're looking for a friend of ours whose place you seemed to have taken," he paused, not knowing exactly how to continue. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

Suoh Tsukimori frowned and sat up. He noted with some surprise he donned a set of comfortable, pajama-type clothing. He shook his head in answer to the blond's question.

"The last thing I remember was being struck by Shimizu's Energy Strike, no thanks to Tsuchiura and his cheating ways. I believed I was knocked out...and here I am."

For Idomu and Akira, it was freaky to witness one of their dear friends in such a complete change of character. It was as if the body of the blue-haired ninja was possessed. The chairman, however, was keeping his cool.

"Who exactly are these people?" he asked.

Suoh Tsukimori took a good long look at the three teens in uniform by his bedside. He realized that despite the strong similarity of these faces, they were not the same people he knew. They all had a different aura to them, especially the blond. For a moment, he regretting attacking him without warning.

"You three look very much like them," he said slowly. "Back where I'm from, we, the Southwest clan are in eternal feud with the Northwest clan. Shimizu Nokoru and Tsuchiura Idomu are their current heirs. My cousin and I," he glanced at Akira with a sort of fondness. "Hihara Akira are the heirs to our clan. We had been in the middle of a fight..." he frowned in effort to remember what else he could disclose. He was, after all, in a foreign world.

The pianist and the chef among the party were left speechless at the flawless recitation. Nokoru merely nodded as if he told him everything he needed to know.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

Suoh continued to stare at him with skepticism. "Suoh Tsukimori."

"Do they have schools where you come from, Tsukimori-kun?" Nokoru asked politely. Suoh nodded. "Well then," the blond continued cheerfully, clapping his hands together before wrapping both arms around the shoulders of his friends beside him. "This is Yudaiji Idomu to my right. He's the active Vice Chair to the Elementary Divison Student Council of Clamp School, which's clinic you are in now. To my left is Ijuyn Akira. He's the treasurer. A brilliant chef and teacher in the University, I must say! You have to try his cakes if you're staying here long."

The boy in question blushed.

"As for me," Nokoru continued. "My name is Imonoyama Nokoru and I am the Chairman. I've got a secretary too, and his name is Takamura Suoh. He acts as my bodyguard since I get targeted a lot."

The sheer happiness radiating from the perky blond caught Suoh by surprise. The Nokoru he was familiar with, and the Nokoru facing him; they looked alike in so many aspects but they were two entirely different people.

Suoh Tsukimori's eyes widened a bit. In spite of himself, he reddened with embarrassment. "He's your bodyguard? And I..." He bowed as best he could in bed. Even if the person in front of him was in the exact likeness of his adversary, it was not in his conduct to attack people he hardly knew. "I am very sorry. It was a misunderstanding."

Nokoru raised his hand to pacify him. "Don't worry. It's perfectly alright."

"Hang on, you say this other Suoh looks like me?" the blue-haired man was serious again. "Then where is he?"

**TBC**


End file.
